1. Technical Field
This technology pertains generally to filtration, and more particularly to a form of crossflow filtration particle separator.
2. Description of Related Art
A wide range of applications exist for filtration systems. In particular particle separation filtration can be utilized for separating out, or alternatively collecting, particles from a moving fluid, which may be liquid or gaseous.
Conventional techniques for separating particles from a moving liquid, include centrifugal, sedimentary, or use of a screen mechanism, typically comprising a filter media. Each of these methods suffer from low efficiency and high energy consumption when target solids are small, have a density similar to the fluid, or are fragile.
Filtering of liquids and gases utilizing a filter screen or media (filter media mesh smaller than the particles being separated) impose a significant resistance to fluid flow which substantially increases as particulates collect on the filter which requires periodic cleaning or replacement.
Another form of filtering is that of cyclonic separation which does not require the use of filter media, but requires a high velocity fluid flow most typically applied to filtering of large particles from air. Cyclonic separation directs high velocity air through a helical manifold directed downward into a deep vertical tube while cleaner air is collected out the top of the large vertical unit. Large particles due to their mass are separated from the air in response to rotational inertia and gravity and fall down into the well of the vertical unit. Cyclones provide limited particle separation ability while requiring high velocity fluid flow (e.g., air flow between 10 and 20 meters per second), and are subject to significant pressure drops.
Accordingly, a need exists for particle separators which can be implemented without the problems associated with the use of physical filter media, or the need of high pressure flows.